


Two Spooky Agents Get It On Against The Door

by SassSexandSmut



Series: Two Spooky Agents [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, door/wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassSexandSmut/pseuds/SassSexandSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully go out for drinks and try to make their way back to Mulder's apartment... Mulder and Scully get it on against the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Spooky Agents Get It On Against The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a collaborative piece.

The elevator ride up to the fourth floor of Mulder’s apartment building was steamy, to say the least. Scully couldn't keep her hands off of him. She was currently attempting to fumble her way into his pants, having a difficult time with his belt. She giggled and gave up, instead sliding her hands under his dark tee shirt to tease his nipples. She nipped at his neck while Mulder was trying to keep himself from throwing her against the elevator wall and devouring her.

They had gone out for drinks together, a slight change to their Saturday night routine. Usually, they stayed in at Mulder's apartment, shared either a bottle of wine or a few beers, and cuddled on the couch as they watched a movie. This time, Mulder insisted they go out some place… three hours and more shots of whisky that she should not have had later, Dana Scully was a bit more than tipsy. You see, Dana Scully is a wine drinker, she prefers red wine because it's bitter, and only drinks white wine at Christmas with her mom. She's very classy. She drinks beer when it’s just her, Mulder, and The Lone Gunmen or just her and Mulder. She only drinks straight tequila when Mulder is offering to do body shots, which has only happened once when he had already drowned enough to make him even offer it at all. She drinks straight whisky when she and Mulder are having serious talks or she wants to feel sophisticated- sometimes on rare occasions when she just wants to get drunk. She drinks mixed drinks at parties and bars, vodka tonics when she's feeling sad or lonely. She only drinks fruity drinks when she's on vacation on an island, in a bikini, preferably with Mulder laying next to her in his red speedo. Despite all the different moods she has to be in to drink, she doesn’t do it often. But when she does drink her hard alcohol, it really gets her feeling frisky.

The numbers on the elevator couldn’t move fast enough. Mulder pushed Scully away by her hips, wanting to continue this in his apartment rather than the small metal box they were currently in. “Scully, hold on a minute.” She was fighting tooth and nail to get his pants off now.

“I don’t want to wait, Mulder.” A whine could be detected in her voice; it must be the whisky because Dana Scully wasn’t one to whine. “I want you now.” She got his belt buckle free, just as the elevator dinged on the fourth floor. _Finally._ Mulder sighed in relief; glad Scully hadn’t made any headway on his zipper.

Mulder half-dragged, half-carried Scully out of the elevator towards his apartment. Scully was never what you would call heavy - she was too lithe, too ethereal - but drunk Scully sometimes felt like dead weight, especially when she was far more focused on her determination to undress him than on actually supporting her own body weight.

"I can walk Mulder," she said, shifting her focus from stripping Mulder to talking to him in an attempt to sound more sober. "I'm a medical doctor, it takes more than a few drinks for me to become... _inebriated_." The last word came out around a hiccough, effectively contradicting her previous statement.

Mulder rolled his eyes, silently cursing himself for drinking that night. He could feel the perfect retort. He could sense that there was the perfect opportunity for what Scully called a "Mulder comment" but it was just out of reach in his brain and he couldn't quite get to it. In fact, the only thing that convinced Mulder he was actually there was the strain of "little Mulder" against his jeans, which had only become more persistent during Scully's attempts to free it. Reaching his door, Mulder propped Scully up against the wall before clumsily trying to find his key.

"Mulder..." Scully said, her voice thick with lust, her eyes sparkling with alcohol and passion. She reached towards her partner, steadying her swaying body, and pulled him towards her. She took his free hand, the one not desperately trying to fit the key into the lock, and placed in on her shirt, over her needy breast. "Hurry Mulder, I need you."

Mulder stifled a moan as he pushed the door open. As much as he liked foreplay, he never needed any where Dana Scully was concerned. Holding off was far more of an issue to him at the present moment. She was so uptight, so controlled most of the time and he loved it. But when Scully relaxed and became flirty and open, Mulder lost control of himself. Having access to this secret side of Scully was such an honor, it had even crossed Mulder's mind to join his partner in church one Sunday to thank her God.

Mulder was shaken from his reverie as he felt himself being pushed against the hardwood of his apartment door. As tipsy as she was, Scully was right. It would take more than a few shots of whiskey to completely inebriate Dana Scully. Her cheeks were flushed pink thanks to the alcohol she had consumed, first at his persuasion and then for her own desire, but her eyes held the steely Scully gaze of sober Scully. There was no doubt in Mulder's clouded mind that the petite agent knew exactly what she was doing.

And what she was doing was pulling her shirt over her head, while pushing her pelvis into Mulder, almost grinding into him. Leaving her top half-covered, she reached up, running her fingers through Mulder's slightly unruly hair and kissed him. It wasn't a romantic kiss; it was a kiss of pure lust, pure desire. She forced her tongue into his willing mouth, biting and pulling on his bottom lip. One of her hands left Mulder's head and began to concentrate on the zipper of his jeans.

Mulder happily retaliated. He kissed Scully back, with a reckless enthusiasm, which dissipated into a deep-seated passion, and desperation that almost shamed him. As he moved his hands to help Scully strip his pants from him, it crossed his mind that there was a high possibility that in a few moments, a sexually liberated Dana Scully would be giving him the best blowjob of his life while he was pushed up against his front door. He glanced away from the Titian woman, whose lips had left his and had began to work on his strong jaw, leaving little nips in their wake. He looked around his apartment and highly doubted that he would ever view any of the rooms the same, especially since he planned to push Dana Scully against the cold wooden door and make her scream his name.

Before he would have the chance to make her scream his name, he was quite certain she was about to make him scream _her_ name.

He came back to reality when Scully sucked hard on the skin covering his carotid artery and nearly ripped his leather jacket off of his shoulders. She tossed it carelessly behind her and tilted up a bit to bite Mulder's bottom lip, which made him moan more loudly than usual.

She’s wearing far too much clothing for this, he thought, pulling her undershirt off the rest of the way while meeting her heated gaze. Their mouths battled as they undressed one another until they were bare and inexplicably hot, pressed up against one another. He palmed her breast with one hand while the other roughly squeezed her firm ass. Her hand was working his length up and down, gently squeezing and stroking in time with the movement of their upper bodies.

She kneeled before him, stroking his erection and eyeing it like she was looking at a piece of cake after months of dieting. Licking her lips, she drew her hand up his thigh, pressing her nails into his semitendinosus muscle and leaving behind crescent moon indents. Scully dragged her tongue from the base of his shaft to his tip, swirling her tongue around the head, effectively heating up the moment. Mulder looked down into her eyes, she looked like a tigress plotting to catch her next meal. She took in his entire length, giving three strong pulls of suction before slowly drawing his erection from her mouth. His rigid cock was coated in a glistening sheen of her warm saliva. Taking him back into her mouth, she pressed her tongue flat along the underside of the shaft, wrapping her lips tightly around the base. Her hands traveled; gripping his hips, raking her nails down his chest, pressing her fingertips into his thighs, moving to cup and massage his balls.

He felt himself getting close very quickly, and to save them both, he pulled out of her grasp, lifted her to his height and spun them, shoving her roughly against the door. Her head stung a bit at the sudden contact with the door, but it was nothing compared to how Mulder's hot kisses on her neck made her ears ring.

He lifted his head from the juncture of her shoulder and neck to seal their mouths together once more in a scalding kiss, and surprised her by entering two fingers into Scully's hot, wet channel up to the knuckles. She was so ready for him. He rhythmically moved his digits in and out, hitting her front wall in the most wonderful way. Her hands dug into his shoulders and she keened so loudly he thought the neighbors might complain. Mulder's thumb moved over her clit in slow circles, increasing in speed as she rode his hand.

She whimpered beautifully when she came, riding her orgasm out for as long as possible. His hunger got the better of him and he lifted her off the ground, entering her in one stroke. She locked her legs around his waist and reveled in the feeling of him under her and pressing his weight on her all at once.

There wasn't much she could do in this position that offered almost no leverage to her whatsoever. Her ass rubbed against the cool wooden door as he thrusted continuously, searching for release. The determined look on his face while he fucked her was enticing, to say the least. Sweat gathered on his brow and he bit down hard on her shoulder, beginning to pump into her erratically. Scully pulled his hair encouragingly and he pulled one hand out from under her ass to finger her clit with his thumb again. He was panting, and after three strokes, his legs went stiff. He emptied himself inside her, pressing himself into her even harder, if that was even possible. She followed quickly after, milking him with her internal muscles, clinging onto him for dear life.

His legs went weak after a moment and he pulled out of her so that he could sink safely to the floor with her in his lap. Upon making contact with the floor, they met for a sweet kiss and grinned as they parted lips.

“Fuck me against the door more often.” Scully’s alcoholic haze was being driven away by the endorphins that her orgasm just released. Damn, sex with Mulder was hot.

Mulder laughed and pulled her sweaty body closer to his. He was resting against her damp thigh, slowly shrinking back to his normal flaccid size. “I always pictured you as a typical missionary type of woman.” The feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest after their romp against the door made him regret ever thinking it.

“Dear god. No, Mulder. Why would you ever think that?” Scully shifted on his lap, Mulder slipping off her leg to rest warmly on her auburn curls.

“I don’t know…” Mulder picked her up and carried to her his bed, his ass getting numb from sitting on the hardwood. “You never talked about anything with me so I didn’t get to know anything about your personal life until I became part of it.”

Scully snuggled deeper into his chest, needing to comfort his insecurities. “Mulder, you’ve always been part of my personal life.” She pressed soft kisses just above his heart.

“This is a great conversation topic after the sex we just had…” Ah, there was the Mulder comment. Scully’s laughed lifted to his ears; he squeezed her ass, trying to relieve the newly found tension.

“I don’t want to talk anymore anyways…” Scully crawled on top of him and soothed the love bite she had given him earlier with her tongue. She had always had a fast refractory period, being able to achieve multiple orgasms within minutes of each other when pleasuring herself with her toys.

“Scully…” Mulder groaned, obviously having a longer refractory period than she had. He palmed her breast, giving her a love bite of her own. “Let me…” They both knew what he was suggesting. Scully surprised him by crawling up his body, lining her pussy up with his mouth. She gripped the headboard above her and started tweaking her own nipples with her other hand. Mulder grasped her hips and brought her down to his mouth, immediately latching onto her clit. She moaned and started to gyrate her hips over his face.

“Mulder…” Scully was feeling high, she was feeling buzzed and it wasn’t just from the whiskey she had consumed earlier. Her hand left her breast and ran up her neck, through her hair and back down to rest on her rapid pulse. She was imagining it was Mulder’s hand, having him everywhere on her.

In and out. In and out. In and out. Mulder’s tongue was stuck in a lazy rhythm and Scully was not a fan. “Mulder, do something different.” He didn’t seem to get the message so Scully dropped her hand from the headboard and tightly gripped his hair in warning.

She looked down to his eyes, looking greener than ever with the contrast of her red tinged bush so close. “You’re getting lazy.” She smoothed her hand over his head as an apology.

“Turn around.” Mulder commanded with a smirk, wanting to make up for slacking while also wanting to benefit from it.

Scully gasped, never having done this position with anyone before. It took a lot of trust to allow yourself to receive pleasure while simultaneously giving it. She flipped her body, facing the footboard instead of the headboard. She eyed his cock; ready to dive in when the first lick of his tongue startled her. She bent down and caressed his halfway there erection, gradually bringing it to a full erection. She enveloped the head into her mouth, finding she couldn’t take in much more due to her short torso and his long one.

“Hold on.” Mulder said after he left her clit bereft of his lips. He propped himself on a few pillows, effectively shortening his own torso. He returned to her clit, paying special attention to the ultra sensitive left side. He groaned around her bundle now, having himself fully inside her mouth. The vibrations on her groin caused her to let out a groan of her own, Mulder feeling those vibrations all around his member.

They continued their dance of give and take until Mulder felt the all-familiar coil in his lower abdomen, moving to add pressure to the base of his cock. “Scully… Scully I’m going to-” Just as he was about to release his load, Scully applied pressure to the underside of the base of his erection. He grunted, feeling his orgasm being held back. God bless Scully’s medical education. These tricks only a physician would know how to properly administer completely changed his sex life.

She sat up and made her way down his body in an almost leap frog sort of way. She guided his erection into her, feeling his heavy testicles brush against her sensitive clit. She started thrusting, loving the heightened sensation of not being able to see his face. All she did was feel. And it felt great.

Mulder couldn't help but groan as his eyes traveled from her exquisite ass, up her lean back to her slim shoulder before finally resting at her soft crimson hair. He wanted to reach up and take a fist full into his hand to feel the silky strands between his fingers and hear her growl in encouragement, but he didn't. Instead he watched her. Seeing everything while she could see nothing.

She moved slowly up and down over his shaft, swirling her hips, arching her back. She was giving him a show and he loved every second of it. He moaned loudly in appreciation, and ran a palm down the expanse of her back, unable to keep his hands off of her. He brushed his hand against her Ouroboros tattoo, a reminder that not everything was about him. His hands were firm and rough, but inexplicably delicate on her skin in some of their most intimate moments. His hips lifted to meet hers as she sped up, their bodies slapping together.

"Scully" he called to get her attention. If it had been anybody else, they would have mistaken it as a signal to continue, but she realized it as a need to speak. She slowed her movements considerably and looked over her shoulder to meet his lust-filled gaze.

He reached an arm around her middle and scooted them both back so that he leaned against the headboard and she leaned against him. He brushed her hair to one side, sucking lightly on her neck and began to thrust up again. Her thighs were spread out before her, over Mulder's, and she used her hands to hold herself a few inches above him and as her only leverage to eagerly meet his hips in time.

Their coupling became more insistent and he used one hand to grip her hip while the other reached behind him to grasp the headboard so that he could speed up while remaining in a stable position.

Their sweat-slicked bodies slapped against one another as they eagerly searched for release. Soon her inner walls began to tremble and spasm around him, which triggered his own release. Still gently thrusting against one another, they rode the waves out, calming down.

Upon their hips stilling, Scully craned her neck to give him an open -mouthed kiss before breaking away and whispering, "That was fun," and giving him a sultry smile.

She moved back into a more comfortable position, still on top of Mulder, and eased herself from his shaft, taking pleasure from his groan. Scully loved being watched by Mulder. She had never thought of herself as particular fan of voyeurism - years of being the only woman in a male-dominated environment, and a remarkably pretty one at that, meant people watching her usually left her uncomfortable and feeling almost violated.

With Mulder, however, it was different. He caressed her body with his eyes, taking in every imperfection, cataloging every curve and edge. Scully had seen him stare at her out of the corner of her eye for years and knew he had spent more time undressing her with his eyes than he had with his hands.  
  
Scully arched her porcelain back and Mulder watched her graceful movements, entranced. She shifted as she twisted her body right and left, seemingly stretching, but also taking the opportunity to grind her hips into Mulder's abdomen, reminding him that she was sat in a small pool of her own juices. As she leaned to the side and twisted her top half towards him, Mulder found his eyes drawn to her warm, round breasts.  
  
"Come here Scully," he said, pulling her down on top of him so her halo of memorable hair cushioned her head as it nestled in the crook of his neck. He reached his arms around his partner until he cupped her two soft breasts in his hands. Scully made a slight noise that Mulder took to be an invitation to continue and he began to work on the top half of her body, feeling it had been neglected during their earlier engagements.  
  
He massaged her mounds before moving his fingers to her small, pink, erect nipples. "Scully" Mulder murmured into her auburn hair, as he started to pinch and twist, eliciting even more sensual noises from Scully.

“Want to see if we can get another one in?” The smell of their coupling filled the air, sending their sensory processors into overload.

“You can try,” Scully moaned with her eyes closed, feeling perfectly content to sit in his lap and have her breasts played with. Her back pressed against his front with his arms around her and his hands on her chest was more than she could have ever hopped for in this moment. She could see the possibility of him eliciting a small orgasm from just tweaking her nipples.

She reached her hand down to slowly and lightly caress her opening, needing the gentle in contrast to the rough she had felt earlier in the evening. “Here, let me.” One of Mulder’s hands left her breast only to be intercepted mid way and placed back where it belonged.

“So help me Mulder, if you move your hands I’ll kill you.” His chuckle caused her body to bounce a little, her finger almost slipping inside herself- _not yet_ , she chastised her brain, _let’s take this slow._

Mulder looked over her shoulder, groaning at the sight of her own hands spreading their juices over her inner thighs and labia. He bet the intimate self massage felt wonderful. He watched as she spread herself open with two fingers, her thumb putting pressure on her swollen clit, and the fingers of her other hand making their way slowly inside her slick channel.

Scully moaned, finally feeling the sensations of having her breasts, clit, and opening stimulated all at the same time. She contemplated getting a toy out and showing Mulder how she pleasured herself when he wasn’t there but ultimately deciding against it because it would mean she had to move out of his warm embrace.

The pinching and smoothing of her nipples traveled to her clit and aided in the thumping she felt in her veins. Mulder squeezed and released her breasts, pushing them higher up on her chest and momentarily creating chasm of cleavage. While pleasuring her soft tissue, he found an exceptionally sensitive spot on the back of her neck. She bucked her hips once, twice, when she felt him stimulate the raw nerve endings there.

“Mulder,” she groaned, drawing her fingers deeper inside her. Her thumb pressed harder against her clitoris when Mulder held her nipples tight between his thumb and forefinger. He kept his hold for many seconds, not letting go until her squirming caused the nipples to dislodge from his grasp. Her breathing was getting raspier and her movements less calculated. She was close- again. Scully started scissoring the fingers insider her while applying and moving the pressure from her thumb on her clit. Mulder was rotating her breasts in circular motions now, rubbing her nipples in the space between the base of his thumb and palm, the thenar space.

Scully went rigid, arching her back and flexing her toes. A tiny orgasm took over her body- _la petite mort_ , making her release small mewing sounds like a little baby cat pawing for a playmate. Only, Dana Scully had found her playmate. Quickly, she settled down from her orgasm, sliding her fingers out of herself, splaying her sticky hand over her abdomen. Her other hand reached up and caressed Mulder’s cheek, groggily thanking him for his assistance.

“We should clean up.” She mumbled, obviously wiped out from the buzz of both the alcohol and multiple orgasms.

“In the morning,” Mulder soothed. He brushed back her hair and shifted her off his lap. He scooted down on the bed so their heads could rest on the warm pillows. Mulder pulled the blankets over her rapidly cooling body and watched as she quickly drifted to sleep. One pastime he highly enjoyed was watching her sleep. He would spend hours studying her unconscious state if he could. Rare nights like this, he could and he did. Passing up his own sleep for the sake of his love for her. She always looked more vulnerable in her sleep. Mulder pulled her tighter to his body, needing to protect her from the outside world and the dream world. Only then, when he knew she was safe, would he close his eyes and allow himself the same vulnerability as he too drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find our tumblrs at: Maybe-if-it-rains-sleepingbags, mypinkandyellowrose, MedicalDoctorDana, and poeticsandaliens


End file.
